In scraping operations performed by dental technicians for the purpose of correcting the shapes of artifical teeth and tooth plates, it has been necessary to manually wipe off the dust resulting from such an operation each time the dust collects on the artificial teeth or dental plate, in order to examine and confirm the results of the preceding scraping operation. The dust collector of the present invention aims to eliminate this necessity for frequent manual wiping by gathering the dust as its is formed and also to segregate and collect larger fragments and particles separately from the finer dust particles.